Gale and Madge A Headcannon
by Katie Martini
Summary: I'm not sure I ship Gadge, but this was fun to write :


HC42-

My Gale&Madge Headcanoon!

Gales's POV (Point of View) :

I was leaning forward, barley still on the edge of my chair when I see Katniss on our small television, and she shoots into the force field, and then everything goes blank. I don't know what to think. Did the Capitol mess up the computers? No, even I know that never happens. She did something. She did something big. I run outside, and Peace keepers are shouting for everyone to stay in their houses. This is not good, I scream for my mom to get everything packed. I'm not staying here another day, but there's one thing I have to do first. See Madge. She has helped me get through these games, and really seems to understand, maybe she'll come with me. That is my last thought as I sneak to the mayors house.

Madge's POV:

It's hard to believe just 5 minutes ago I was watching I was watching the games, hoping that somehow my friend will make it out alive, then boom, five peacekeepers, come into my room and hurl me into cuffs and drag me to the family room. Seriously I don't think I could have even taken one down. By the time they have gotten me there, not the least bit genitally I see my father and mother already seated with their hands behind their back. My father, there stiff as a board, my mother looks my with tearful eyes, and her hand is starting to twitch, her hand always done that when she is having one of her most crippling headaches. I'm thrown half into my mother, then situate myself the best I can. Then the head peace keeper comes in.

Gale's POV: I make it into the house, and check the window first and quickly duck down, Madge and her family sit there. Staring straight off into the distance, trying not to make eye contact with him. Thread.

Madges POV: He's shouting. The first thing he says in this "I am President Snow's second in command." This, gets our attention and I can't help but my eyes glance up at him, and he's smiling. Thread continutes "You want to know who I just got a call from? Oh wait I bet you already know. He said he was okay with yo running your district so relaxed, but this has gone so far. You've raised rebals. You know what your victor just did? She blew up the forcefeild. Yep, she's gone, and with most the other tributes, oh wait I wasn't supposed to say anything, that's alright you'll all be dead soon anyways. I have to go wouldn't want to blown to peices like the rest of you!" He laughed. A crinkling gross laugh, that made me want to scream. Just then we heard a large thundering boom.

Gale's POV: I hear the noise and look up, there is three large planes with so much anumition the appear as if the could blow the whole district completely off the map. Then I realize That is exactly what they'll do. I look back into the window, and Madge glances up as me, and mouths one word. Go, I do, but not before I've locked thread inside. Madge knows a secret door, one I used to come in through all the time, I hope she escapes, but first I need to get my family.

Pilot's POV: "Well, that's defiantly the mayors house, everyone ready? It's going down, will hit target in 30 seconds. Let's go up a bit more to avoid the boom, we drop the next one in two minutes.

Gale's POV: They drop the bomb, and even through I am already 100 yards away, the boom still pushes me forward, and he hears a cracking and his bottom left rib hurts crazily. Just before I run to get my family, I look back and I know Madge is gone.

Madge's POV: I hear the bomb, and so does thread, he become frantic. The doors locked. I spit in a peacekeeper face, and say your dying too. As I just up and try to make it to our secret door, and just as I get off the couch, the bomb blows me back, and I don't even have time to think a final thought.

Gale's POV: As I push forward, I don't know which hurts more, my heart or my rib, but I turn my emotions into rage. I grab posy, and throw her on my shoulder, and tell my mom and bothers to follow close. I sneak through, the guards, most of which that have already left, after leaving everyone's doors locked from the outside. I yell for everyone to crawl through their windows to follow me. Half of the town has already been blown to bits, but most of the seam is still untarnished. I'm screaming and having Thom and Bristle lead people into the woods. I bring Posy, my brothers, and mother a rock overhang, and tell them not to move. They listen. I go back and get as many people to the woods as I can, and tell them to hide. Most of them do, if they don't I take my bow and tell them I haven't missed an animal since I was 12. That seems to change their minds. We get as many people through as we can, as the last bomb falls, and we are no longer just outside District 12, because there is no District 12.


End file.
